Of Wolves and Dogs
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Iwa's and Konoha's canine clans decide to tie the knot between the two and establish a stronger bond. Kiba's arranged to marry but a one night stand the night before ruins those plans. Now Konoha has to deal with the consequences of his actions when Iwa takes it as an insult. Who'd have thought so many lives could have been affected by one drunken tryst? Lemons. RxR
1. Chapter 1

"_Kami," the woman panted._

_The teen gave a wolfish grin. "You like that?"_

_His deep thrusts hit a certain point inside her that made her arch like a strung bow, almost crying with the pleasure._

"_I've always wanted you," the man grunted._

_She said nothing, too busy trying to catch her breath as every thrust took her higher. When he hit that spot again, his lover moaned and clenched around him, causing him to hiss and stutter in his pumps before keeping to his steady rhythm._

"_Kami, harder!"_

_Kiba smirked and drove in as far as he could. "I don't care what everyone else wants," he groaned._

_He bent over her, mounting her as he was, and brushed his lips against the back of her neck._

"_You're mine," he growled, causing his lover to shiver in desire and pleasure._

"_Please," she purred from underneath him, arched like a cat yawning for their pleasure._

_He chuckled deeply as he gently ran his hands through her soft locks before grasping them and pulling roughly. His animal instincts were rough and feral, especially so since he was the main family, the heir._

_It was integrated into his blood and psyche to be rough, though many of his lovers never appreciated it. She should be no different._

_But instead of crying out in pain, his lover cried out in pleasure as she came in blissful rush, her juices bursting like a water balloon. He could only watch in awe for a second before the sight of her brought on his own climax. He let out a roar before he sank his teeth into her shoulder blade, marking her, as his seed exploded into her like a volcanic eruption, coating her walls with his hot cum._

_He stayed there, bent over her bowing body as he caught his breath. His wild chocolate hair was slick with sweat. He finally lifted his gaze as the girl straightened and looked at him._

_Glowing ice blue eyes like he's never seen before._

Kiba stirred awake and looked around. He was in one of the club's upstairs rooms. Nothing seemed out of place. He held a hand to his head as if pounded, as promised when you drink as much as they did.

He and his fellow Konoha 11 drank like mules. He could always trust his friends to keep up with him. He smiled as he remembered seeing them after so long.

The Konoha 11 were famous all throughout for their unrivalled teamwork and power, so it wasn't a surprise that any one of them were always on demand for a mission.

That's why it was so rare for them to be able to drink like this. But they always make it a point to meet at least once a month. Their bonds are what make them so strong and the people that don't know them just don't understand how. Many times, they'd drag Iruka or their other senseis/mentors along.

There was a knock on his door which caused his head to throb painfully, reminding him of his hangover. He groaned and got up to open the door. When he opened it, he found Naruto with a hand holding his head, much like Kiba.

"Hey, it's noon," Naruto spoke, voice rough. "I think Neji, Tenten and Ino are still here. Hinata-chan suggested we get everyone and go for a recovery lunch."

The thought of meat made his stomach growl hungrily. Naruto gave a tired smile.

"I'm glad you agree. I'm gonna go grab everyone else. Meet you at the BBQ place."

"No ramen?" Kiba asked, surprised.

Naruto blushed. "Hinata convinced me to go to the BBQ place."

Kiba laughed as Naruto disappeared to get the others.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she awoke in her bed.

"I don't even remember how I got home," she murmured sleepily.

'_**I've already taken care of your headache, Sakura-chan.'**_

"Oh, really?" Sakura yawned, stretching. "Thanks, Inner. Did you bring me home, too?"

'_**Yes. I don't think you would have appreciated waking up next to a stranger.'**_

Sakura froze.

"What?"

Clenching her legs, she felt a familiar ache.

"_Again_!?" Sakura groaned.

'_**I'd suggest you stop drinking so much, Outer, because every time you do, I'm always dragging you away from the bed.'**_

Sakura sighed at her stupidity.

"It wasn't anyone I knew, was it?" She asked.

'_**I don't know. After the seventh time it happened, I stopped looking at them. Besides, I don't remember much of that night. Not after your tenth bottle of sake.'**_

"Jeez, I think you might be right, Inner. I need to watch it more. I don't want to contract some disease or something."

'_**Don't forget to do the Morning After jutsu.**_**'**

Sakura nodded. "Right, thanks."

Performing a couple of hand seals, she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sakura-chan, open up," Naruto called from behind the door.

Sighing, she dropped her hands and walked to him.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Everyone's meeting at the BBQ place for a recovery lunch."

Sakura gasped, staring at him.

Naruto became concerned. "What? What is it?"

She looked terrified. "No ramen?"

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, no ramen."

"Kami help us, the world's coming to an end!"

"Ya, ya, have your laugh. Are you coming?" Naruto asked.

Sakura thought about her schedule. "Yeah, I have work later tonight. It'd be good to not feel so nauseous."

Naruto smiled and hugged her. "Okay, I'll see you soon then."

Sakura nodded and closed the door before she moved to get ready.

* * *

Everyone met at the BBQ place. Ino was falling asleep with her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke himself had an elbow on the window sill, head resting on his fist and the glass. He looked ready to pass out at any moment like his blonde girlfriend. Karin looked like crap beside her radiant, wide awake partner, Suigetsu and Jugo hadn't drank the night before so he was fine. Around the table, Sakura almost laughed at the sight. Everyone was yawning while trying to get food into their system. Hell, Shikamaru fell asleep _in_ his food.

Sakura looked at Temari worriedly. "Aren't you going to take his head out of his food?"

Temari shrugged tiredly. "I would but it would only go back in there. Now stop talking, this headache doesn't agree with sound."

Sakura giggled but reached over the table and removed the headache the Sand kunoichi was experiencing. Temari's eyes blinked a couple times before sitting up straight.

"I-It's gone!"

"Well, I am a medic-nin. We take away pains and headaches for a living."

"Sakura-chan," Tenten purred suddenly. "Could you touch me?"

Some of the guys looked up from their tired dazes to regard the brunette in amusement. Tenten didn't care; she just wanted the headache gone.

"Oh?" Sakura purred back. "Where do you want me to touch you?"

Tenten gave her a seductive smile. "Oh, you know where."

Some of the guys blushed as Sakura laughed and healed her as well. Eventually, she just cured every one of their headaches and they got back to eating, only this time with a little more enthusiasm.

Slowly, everyone began to disperse. Kiba looked at his watch and sighed.

"Crap, it's time," he groaned.

Everyone shot him sympathetic looks. It was the reason they all finished their missions early to drink. Kiba was forced into an arrange marriage and is to mate with her that afternoon to combine the Inuzuka with Iwa's Norainu clan. The Norainu clan is one of Iwa's most prominent clans. This marriage was going to secure a strong bond between them, not to mention the two villages. Things were thin enough as it is.

"Who would have thought it was the wild dog that got tied down first," Naruto spoke.

Sakura elbowed him.

"For what it's worth, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Shino and I will have arranged marriages soon."

"That doesn't count," Kiba grumbled. "You and Temari are a good match, securing a bond to Suna. Yamanaka to Uchiha. Hyuga to Uzumaki. The only ones that will understand are Shino and Choji."

"Um, actually…" Everyone turned to look at Sakura.

"My mother told me about her clan in Yukigakure," Sakura answered. "Setsuro."

"You're mother's from the Setsuro clan?" Shino asked, interested.

"Yeah, you've heard of them?" Sakura asked.

He nodded.

"They are the only clan in Yukigakure. Tou-san told me they are quite strong but keep quiet about their strength, in fear of others posing a threat to Yukigakure."

Sakura nodded. "Things haven't been going so well in Yuki, kaa-san told me. She said her older sisters, Mizumi, Mori and Miki, haven't produced offspring with their mates and that the clan needs the next heir. As it stands, I'm the only heiress of the next line."

"You're an heiress as well, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Apparently. I don't care much for my clan after they kicked my mother out for being with my father. It seems as if it's all their loss."

Kiba shook his head. "Anyway, I better go. Don't wanna be late for Meshi—no. Mashi? Uh…"

"Maeashi," Shino helped.

"Yeah, whatever. See you guys later."

Everyone waved goodbye.

"So what were you saying?" Ino asked, her interest piqued. "How come you never told me this?"

Sakura shrugged. "It wasn't important and useless information.

"Useless? You're an heiress! Of Yukigakure!"

"What type of clan is it? Does it have anything do to with Snow Wolves of is that just the name?" Tenten asked.

"Like the Inuzuka, they are hand in hand with their animal. Apparently, they can transform into wolves!"

"Have you ever seen it done?" Hinata asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No, my kaa-san told me that when she left her clan, she left her companion and beast behind."

"Doesn't she miss it?" Ino asked with empathetic eyes.

Sakura looked down sadly. "She says she doesn't, but I often find her staring out the window at night with a far off look on her face. I was always sent away on the full moon, either to Ino's of someone else's. She refuses to teach me how to transform, says I might not be able to handle it or even do it because tou-san wasn't part of the clan. So I gave up on the idea. Plus I think it'd hurt like a bitch to transform into a wolf."

"So because you're the only heiress, they want to marry you back into the clan?" Neji asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, but the other three have a couple months more to try. If not, ojii-san's going to force my mother's hand. She knows how important it is to continue the main line but she doesn't want to force me. I don't want to make her choose a side so I'm willing to marry for the clan or take up my duties as heiress."

"Is there a way out of it?" Tenten asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I guess. I mean, if I'm already mated, all of us will have to go back over there but I'll have to lead them with my mate or something."

Ino sighed. "Clan's suck."

"Tell me about it," Sakura groaned.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Just had this random idea when reading a story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba sighed as he started back to the Inuzuka compound. He could smell the strong scent of earth in his clan's compound and knew Maeashi was there and waiting.

Akamaru, having smelt his master coming, didn't take long to join him on his way in.

"Is she pretty, Akamaru?"

Akamaru yipped then paused. He sniffed Kiba carefully, picking up the female scent as well as a different scent. His master's scent had changed.

"What is it, Akamaru? Do I smell bad?" He asked.

He wasn't sure. Kiba didn't smell bad but he didn't smell the same. He let out a whine.

"Yeah, I should probably go take a shower first."

* * *

He didn't take long to shower, change and meet his sister who took him to the forest.

"Are you ready?" She asked before pausing. "What's that smell?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about, I had a shower. I'm going now."

He pulled away before taking off out the north gate shrouded in trees. Instincts took over as he sniffed the air. He was easily able to pick up the rocky smell in his backyard playground known as Konoha's forests and traced it.

He would have felt better if Akamaru was with him but this was between him and his intended mate. No one was to interfere, as was the ritual in dog clans.

As he ran, he noticed he was running all over the place. Maeashi had given him a trail to chase but not to her. Growling and beginning to enjoy the hunt, he became more serious. Coming by a river, he noticed footprints on the bank, disappearing into the water. Looking up, he noticed a secluded island.

Raising an eyebrow, he ran on the water to the island and began his search again. It wasn't hard to find her. Hell, she was ready for him.

He came across an orange-haired beauty, naked as the day she was born and on all fours invitingly.

"You found me," she purred.

Kiba took in the sight and felt his body react, but not his beast as was said to happen when one intends to mate. He passed it off as his hangover affecting more than he thought.

Kiba approached and ran a hand over her bare ass. From what he could see, she was already dripping from the thought of him hunting her. He took in the smell of her arousal and felt his beast stir. That's better.

Getting the good sign from his beast, he stripped off his clothes and moved closer. He ran a finger down her crack before coming to her drenched slit. He could feel the girl shaking in desire. She attempted to push back but Kiba growled and smacked her ass hard, causing her to cry out in pain. Kiba turned back to his task at hand and slipped his finger inside, getting a feel of her. She wasn't tight. She was actually pretty loose, but Kiba wasn't a virgin either so it mattered little to him.

Bending down, he let his tongue sink into her beside his fingers and Maeashi moaned. Slowly, he worked her up until she was toeing the edge before withdrawing, leaving her strung. She whimpered and Kiba chuckled. Grasping his hard cock, he slowly guided it in. Maeashi gave a low, drawn out moan before Kiba started his thrusts.

'_She's not tight enough_,' Kiba growled inwardly.

Grinning wolfishly, he grasped her breasts in a painfully hard way. Maeashi's pleasure was suddenly levelled with pain as Kiba's thrust became painful. Maeashi held back a whimper of pain as Kiba seemed to _grow_ inside her.

His arousal drew his claws and he sank them into her sides for a better grip. Maeashi cried out in pain and held back her urge to bolt as she felt her inner beast scream to flee. She thought she could handle him. Wrong.

Kiba didn't care. It seemed the more pain she was in, the tighter she clenched around him. Then he felt it, his beast was awake and surrendered to the pleasure.

Maeashi felt it, the change. Things were feral. They were on dangerous grounds. If she did something wrong now, Kiba's beast might just kill her. She surrendered to him, hoping it'd make him be gentler.

But it didn't.

Her lust was leaving, abandoning her with this monster and the pain it brought with him.

'_Why isn't he calming!?'_

Kiba sniffed her, taking in her scent as he gave harder pumps. Maeashi was frozen in fear. As he was close, Kiba bit her neck to mark her when things went bad.

He ripped away with a snarl, taking a bit of flesh with him. Maeashi screamed, it felt as if there was fire in her system and not in the good way. Kiba pulled out in time and came all over her back, an insult to her as being unworthy and used.

Kiba looked absolutely wild and disgusted. He wanted to kill her!

"Kiba, stop!"

He snarled at the three people who came before them. It was Tsume, Hana and Maeashi's dad.

He kept growling and shaking in anger. He was absolutely furious. Hana and Tsume growled lowly in their throat, a calming sound to let him know they weren't a threat, just pack. Hana held a hand out to him and Kiba finally caught a whiff of their scent.

Family.

Pack.

Slowly, the red faded from his eyes and he was back in control. He held a hand to his head.

"W-What happened? Did I do it? Did I mate with her?"

Now that he was calm, Tsume was livid.

"YOU'RE MATED!?"

* * *

"You gave her a mated _alpha_?!" Maeashi's father screamed.

"No, I gave her an unmated heir. But it seems as if he went and got himself mated last night!" Tsume yelled back.

The Inuzuka main house was just full of yelling and growls.

"He disgraced her, you saw it! This is it! I cannot forgive your pup for dishonouring my daughter in such a way!"

"It wasn't his fault! If I had been there to greet him instead of my daughter, I would have picked up on his mated scent and stopped this. How was I to know that he'd mate with someone last night!?"

The yelling continued for long. Maeashi was pissed now that her life was no longer in danger and Kiba had calmed, glaring at him from across the room.

Suddenly, Maeashi's dad stormed passed, grabbing his daughter while he was at it and disappeared out the door.

Kiba looked up when his mother poked her head out the kitchen with the deadliest glare he had ever seen.

"You have some explaining to do, pup."

* * *

After leaving her friends, Sakura had decided to go back and talk to her mother.

"I'm home!" Sakura announced.

"Welcome back," Kizashi called from the kitchen.

Sakura smiled at her dad who sat at the table, reading a book with his glasses on.

Mebuki turned to address her. "Sakura, you better have—…"

She dropped the plate she had been cleaning when she caught her daughters scent.

Sakura flinched from the sound of the crash while Kizashi jumped to his feet.

"Sakura, what have you done?" Mebuki murmured, staring at her daughter in horror.

"What? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, scared. "What did I do?"

Mebuki never got the chance to because searing pain stabbed Sakura's shoulder blade as if she was stabbed by a scalding spike. She let out a startled shriek as she collapsed to the group and writhed in pain. Kizashi and Mebuki rushed to her side as she passed out.

"What's happening?" He asked. "What did she do?"

"She mated with someone."

* * *

Mebuki sat by her daughters' bed who was now running a fever. Kizashi entered the room with Tsunade by his side.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked as she took Sakura's vitals.

"Sakura mated with someone and it forced her Setsuro beast to awaken," Mebuki answered.

Tsunade looked at her in surprise. "Mate?! She can't be _mated_!?"

Mebuki frowned as she watched her daughter pant and sweat. "Well, she did but something's wrong."

"This doesn't usually happen?" Tsunade asked.

Mebuki shook her head. "If someone went wrong with waking Sakura's beast, it would have happened the moment it woke. She went almost twelve hours before something happened and I don't know what it is. Her symptoms are those of a mate whose partner tried to mate with someone else."

Tsunade froze. "Wait."

Mebuki looked at her. "What? What do you know?"

"Her mate would have to be of the canine type, correct?"

Mebuki nodded. "Yes. It's an Inuzuka, I know that already."

"How?"

Mebuki rolled Sakura onto her side to reveal the bite on her shoulder blade, where a familiar red triangular stripe had formed.

"It's the mark of an Inuzuka. That's how I know."

Tsunade groaned and placed a hand to her head.

"That little prick," she cursed. "Okay, I'll be back."

* * *

Hearing a knock at the door, Hana answered it.

"Hokage-sama," she bowed.

"Is Tsume here?" Tsunade asked.

"She's not in the best mood at the moment. It wouldn't be a good idea to see her at this point in time."

"Trust me, she needs to hear what I have to say. Please fetch Kiba as well."

Hana nodded and disappeared.

Before long, Tsume and Kiba had joined her.

"What happened this afternoon?" Tsunade asked.

"That's personal to the clan," Tsume grunted.

"Well, it involves me now. Did Kiba's mating go well?" Tsunade asked.

"No," was all Tsume said.

"Are you mated to someone else?" Tsunade turned to Kiba.

He shrugged. "Apparently."

"Do you know who?"

Kiba shook his head.

"No. All I remember is ice blue eyes. It wasn't normal."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"I'm going to need you to come with me."

"Why? What's going on, Hokage?" Tsume asked.

"My apprentice, Haruno Sakura, was mated to last night."

Kiba's jaw dropped open. "Sakura!? It couldn't have been Sakura! The eyes were blue!"

"It wasn't a question. You're all coming with me."

* * *

Mebuki sat by Sakura, continuing to change the cold cloth on Sakura's forehead whenever it heated up and it was happening too often in Mebuki's opinion. Soon, she was going to have to put Sakura in an ice bath with the way she was going. She had just sent Kizashi to buy man bags of ice.

She heard someone enter the house and knew it was the Hokage, but heard many footsteps. She brought company. When the door opened, Mebuki was hit by the powerful smell she picked off Sakura's mark. Her _mate_!

She turned viscous, jumping to her feet and throwing her chair in one motion. Kiba barely managed to dodge as they entered. The Inuzuka's went into defence.

"Mebuki, stand down!"

"You dare mate with my pup and then attempt to mate with someone else?!" Mebuki hissed.

Then before their eyes, Mebuki began to change, morphing into a large wolf. She tackled Kiba, breaking through the wall and falling to the street.

Those in the streets screamed when Mebuki landed in the middle, snarling. Ninja appeared all around Mebuki, weapons drawn.

"Stand down!" Tsunade called them off.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he appeared.

"Mebuki!"

Everyone turned to see Kizashi running with many ice bags in his arms.

"Sakura's kaa-san?" Naruto wondered.

"She wasn't lying about the wolf thing," Tenten whistled in awe.

Kizashi dropped the ice and ran to the large wolf. It turned its wild gaze on the approaching male before she gave a whine.

"Come on, my little stem," Kizashi cooed to his wife. "Just settle and change back. Look, my plant, you're causing a scene on the street."

The large wolf looked around before she changed back. Instead of the large wolf, stood a naked woman.

Kizashi handed her his haori. "What happened, my love?" He asked.

"He's the one who mated with our pup," Mebuki answered, sending a glare Kiba's way.

"Perhaps we should settle this inside?" Tsunade asked.

"Did you say 'mate'?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke, Sai and Naruto were on Kiba in a second.

Mebuki's ears picked up the faint whimper from the open wall of their house.

"Could you get the ice into the bath? Sakura-chan needs to be cooled down right away."

They all jumped back up into the house through the open wall.

Mebuki lifted Sakura's body from the bed, the blanket the only thing hiding her naked body. She lay limp in her hands as Mebuki strolled to the bathroom.

Kizashi took a step back, having finished pouring the ice into the bath.

"See, pup? This is what happens when you get drunk and reckless," Tsume scolded.

Kiba couldn't tear his eyes away from her. "I-I never meant—"

Instincts made him move forward slowly. Sasuke, Sai, Naruto and Kakashi tensed, ready to jump him again if he dared do anything to their precious female teammate. He knelt down beside the bath, where Sakura was breathing rapidly. Taking in her scent, he smelt it; his mark.

He held tight to the bathtub with his eyes closed, just breathing it in.

Unknowingly to him, he was nuzzling her neck and growling lowly in his throat in a comforting manner. Everyone watched as he whined and growled.

"What's he doing?" Ino asked.

"His beast senses his mate's pain and knows it was his fault. He's feeling guilty and wants her to wake up," Hana explained.

Sakura's eyes fluttered before opening slowly. She looked around at all the people.

"Where am I? Why is it so hot?" She asked.

She felt so safe and she didn't know why. Looking beside her, she found Kiba's messy hair buried in the crook of her neck. Sakura weakly lifted a hand from her bath of…ice? She buried her hand in his hair and held gently but firmly.

"Kiba? What are you doing? What's the matter?" Sakura asked.

"_**Mate,"**_ he growled huskily.

Sakura was confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

'_**Oh my god!'**_

'_What? What is it?'_

'_**That voice!'**_

'_Yeah, it's Kiba's voice. We've only been hearing it since the start of our Academy days.'_

'_**Exactly, Kiba! It was Kiba we slept with last night!'**_

Sakura stiffened as she raised her eyes up at the people in her room. She gripped his head and pulled him away so she could look him in the eyes. His eyes were sharper, more animalistic.

"It was _you_ last night?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

His eyes changed back to how she remembered. Realising what he had been doing, he jerked away from her.

"I guess it was. I don't remember anything. Do you?"

"Kinda?"

"How are you feeling, Sakura-chan?" Mebuki asked.

"I'm really hot. Why is it so hot today?"

"It's not hot. It's actually colder than usual today," Shikamaru stated.

"Sakura-chan, when you and Kiba mated, he awoke your Setsuro blood. You're hot because Setsuro's prefer the cold. You want ice, not heat," Mebuki answered.

"Oh."

"Once you're better, come to the Inuzuka compound," Tsume told her. "We have to talk about the consequences of your actions for the Inuzuka clan."

"But first," Mebuki challenged. "I need to talk to her about our clan. That is most important for her right now, to understand the ways of our clan now that she has woken."

Tsume and Mebuki stared each other down before Tsume grunted and stalked out.


End file.
